Chicagoland Television
Chicagoland Television, better known as CLTV, is a 24-hour cable news station based in Chicago. CLTV broadcasts from the WGN-TV studios on the Northwest side of Chicago. CLTV closed it's Oak Brook office on August 27th, 2009 where it was launched on New Year's Day 1993. CLTV is owned by the Tribune Company & is seen on Comcast Cable. CLTV became available on RCN Cable in Chicago in October of 2009. According to the CLTV website it reaches 1.8 million households, making it 1 of the largest local news networks in the United States. Tribune Broadcasting announced on February 5th, 2009 that it would combine WGN-TV & CLTV, into 1 operation based out of WGN's West Bradley Place facility in Chicago's North Center neighborhood. According to the Tribune Company, it's the largest & most powerful news room in the Chicago market. This officially took place on August 28th, 2009. Upon the merger, CLTV received a new logo & launched it's news in HD with new graphics similar to those of WGN-TV. Previous to that, all of the Tribune weather operations, including CLTV's and WGN Radio 720's, were merged into those of Channel 9. The channel had always been an exclusive channel to customers of Comcast (& earlier forerunner companies AT&T Broadband, Media One & TCI) until October of 2009, when RCN began to also carry the channel after Tribune's renegotiation with Comcast to remove the exclusivity agreement Programming CLTV focuses primarily on 24-hour rolling news coverage. The CLTV broadcast is structured into a traditional wheel of news, traffic/transit, weather, sports & features/entertainment, though the wheel is easily interrupted during breaking news events within the city or extraordinary national events *Weekday LIVE news broadcasts begin @ 5:00 AM, on Saturdays & Sundays @ 7:00 AM *CLTV re-broadcasts the WGN Midday News @ 1:00 PM on weekdays & the WGN News @ 9:00 @ 11:00 PM weekdays *Metromix, the Chicago Tribune branding for local arts & cultural coverage & a section in that paper, has a program which airs several times on Thursday & Friday nights; it had been a night program until 2008 *Other programs seen on CLTV are Garrard McClendon LIVE, Homes Plus, Living Healthy Chicago, Sports Page & Midwest Outdoors *The station airs limited paid programming during early overnight periods *The channel has been used as the Comcast SportsNet Chicago overflow feed, branded technically as CSN2 or CSN+ in order to alleviate sports overflows with CSN Chicago's properties. It was also used in the FSN Chicago days for their overflow feeds before the launch of CSN Chicago. By the 2nd quarter of 2010 however Comcast's Chicago systems will be all-digital (where a digital cable box or CableCard-compliant receiver is required for all subscribers), thus on all but non Comcast systems, the CSN+ feed would likely have their own channel slot. A gametime-only CSN+ HD feed is also used on Comcast systems, with cable system tutorials filling the remainder of the network's schedule, while other systems substitute other programming during the downtime **DePaul University college basketball is also carried on CLTV on a limited schedule Personalities Anchors *'Tonya Francisco': weekday mornings *'Gaynor Hall': weekend evenings & overnight loop (also reporter) *'Sean Lewis': weekday evenings & overnight loop *'Monica Schneider': weekday mid-mornings (also reporter) *'Judy Wang': weekend daytime Reporters *Currently other CLTV & WGN-TV reporters are providing local political coverage after the January 17th, 2010 death of Carlos Hernandez Gomez from cancer *'Jae Miller': field reporter/substitute anchor *'Judy Wang': field reporter/substitute anchor Traffic reporters *'Rebecca Grazier': Sunday mornings (also fill-in traffic anchor) *'Kim Kelly': Saturday mornings (also fill-in anchor} *'Kye Martin': weekday afternoons *'Mike Paine': weekday mornings *'Zelda Robinson': Sunday afternoons from 2:30-6:30 PM (also fill-in traffic anchor) Saturday Afternoon Rotation from 2:30-6:30 PM: *'Gabe Salgado' {Also fill-in anchor} *'Tom Gaines' *'Travis Creley' {Also fill-in anchor} Other fill-in anchors *'Amanda Czernecki' *'Bill West' *'Jim Ryan' *'Jennifer Roberts' Weather staff *'Duffy Atkins' (AMS Certified Broadcast Meteorologist Seal of Approval): weekdays from 4:00 PM-5:00 AM *'Mike Hamernik': weekends from 6:00 AM-6:00 PM *'Tim McGill' (AMS Certified Broadcast Meteorologist Seal of Approval): weekdays from 5:00 AM-4:00 PM *'Jim Ramsey' (NWA Seal of Approval): weekends from 6:00 PM-6:00 AM *'Cindy Clawson' (AMS Seal of Approval): fill-in meteorologist Metromix *'Jackie Tranchida': Host Garrard McClendon LIVE *'Garrard McClendon': host Tribune Company Partnerships CLTV is owned by the Tribune Company, therefore it receives a lot of content & reporting from other news divisions of the Tribune Company. News video is shared extensively between CLTV & WGN-TV. All of CLTV's weather coverage is produced by WGN-TV. Chicago Tribune newspaper columnists provide in-depth reporting for many feature stories aired on CLTV. The Metromix TV staff produces the Metromix Weekend program which airs in primetime on Thursdays & Fridays on CLTV. The program repeats over the weekend. Currently, the program is on-hiatus. The Homes Plus program airs Saturday & Sunday morning & focuses on buying new homes in the Chicago area. Living Healthy Chicago runs weekends & on Mondays @ 8:00 PM. This program focuses on how to live a healthy life in Chicago External links *CLTV's Website *WGN-TV 9's Website *The Association of Regional News Channels *Tribune Broadcasting's website